


Witness Protection

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [51]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Boredom, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drugs, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Joe walks in and ain't happy, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nervousness, Patrick's basically just a security guard, Pete did some shit now he needa be protected, Police, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Lately things haven't been good for Pete. After his last boyfriend dumped him he turned to drugs and alcohol and it all went downhill from there. At first it was just alcohol then cigarettes then weed, then Xanax and most recently cocaine. He got involved with a lot is sketchy people because he was addicted and desperate. One day he went to his dealers house to get another fix and witnessed a brutal gang murder. Somehow he escaped and told the police so he's in witness protection until he testifies.





	Witness Protection

At first witness protection seemed kind of fun. Pete got a new name, new identity, new apartment, new clothes and had guards looking after him all the time. He loved it at first but after he'd been trapped inside for more than 2 weeks it started to get annoying. Now it's been a month and he's dying from being confined so long.

The only enjoyable thing about this whole mess is how cute one of his guards is. The guy is short and has strawberry blond hair and the most gorgeous smile. At first he was stiff and awkward but lately him and Pete have become friends which is really nice. Pete lost all his old friends a long time ago and it's been really lonely so having a friend is nice.

Lately things haven't been good for Pete. After his last boyfriend dumped him he turned to drugs and alcohol and it all went downhill from there. At first it was just alcohol then cigarettes then weed, then Xanax and most recently cocaine. He got involved with a lot is sketchy people because he was addicted and desperate. One day he went to his dealers house to get another fix and witnessed a brutal gang murder. Somehow he escaped and told the police so he's in witness protection until he testifies.

After he first was put in witness protection he was forced into rehab which was a few very long painful weeks. Now he's sober again and feels better than ever because he's happy and not just living for his next fix.

The cute guard, Patrick, was told a lot of the story before he came to work here but Pete loves talking to him. He's a great listener and super nice so Pete loves opening his heart to him because he knows Patrick will look after it.

Today is his 35th day in confinement and Pete's going crazy. He hasn't gone outside or talked to people except his guards, the police and lawyers for more than a month. Patrick's great company but it's not quite enough to make up for the constant boredom and loneliness.

When Patrick arrives for his shift he brings a pack of cards, more books and a few records. Both boys love music so Patrick likes to bring in some of his favourite albums for Pete to listen to. From what the older boys seen Patrick has hundreds of records and loves every one of them.

The two spend a couple of hours listening to Patrick's favourite David Bowie albums then sit back to talk. Pete's been really open about everything but Patrick's a lot more closed off. It doesn't make sense to Pete since he's the one who's gone through a lot of hard crap but he respects it. Patrick's free to quit the job or ask for shorter hours but he stays so Pete's grateful to him.

Today they get onto the topic of dating which is awkward for both boys. Pete slowly opens up about his terrible ex boyfriends and girlfriends and it feels nice. He doesn't like to talk about them but Patrick's a great listener and doesn't interrupt any of Pete's ranting. It takes a while but Patrick eventually admits he's only had two boyfriends but doesn't say much more. Pete never even knew the younger boy was gay so it's nice to hear and he doesn't push for more details.

While they debate which album to put on next there's a knock on the door which Patrick goes to answer. It's a rule that Pete's never allowed to open the door in case someones come to attack him so Patrick always does it. Despite being safe in his room and knowing Patrick has a gun and lots of fight training, Pete's still scared. Every time there's a knock on the door or he hears a voice he doesn't know he's terrified someone's come to kill him. It's stupid because barely anyone knows where he is and it'd be hard to hunt him down but he can't stop himself.

When Patrick comes back into Pete's bedroom the older boy sighs in relief and hugs his pillow tighter. Patrick gives him a smile and comes over to pull the pillow out of his arms and replace it with himself. Pete clings to Patrick and tries to ignore how the younger boy smells faintly of cinnamon. He's never been close enough to smell Patrick before but he likes it and hopes there'll be lots more hugs in the future.

"Hey Pete, you ok?" "Every time there's a knock on the door I panic" "Why?" "I'm scared someone found me and that they're going to kill you then come up here and kill me" "I'll never let that happen, I'll die before I let anyone hurt you" "That's what I'm scared of" "Don't be, you'll be fine, no one will hurt a hair on that pretty little head"

He hugs Pete close until the tattooed boy gently runs a hand through Patrick's hair. The blond boy stiffens slightly but leans into Pete's touch, making a little hum of approval.

They're silent until Pete sighs "I wish I could go outside" "I know" "I wanna smell the fresh air" "I know" "I wanna talk to people and make friends and move on with my life" "I know" "I'm sorry" "I know and it's ok, I care about you and I promise after the trial I'll take you anywhere you want to go" "But after the trial I won't need a guard anymore" "But I thought we were friends so maybe..." "Yeah, yeah I'd love to be your friend" "I could take you wherever you want, I could drive you to Canada if you really wanted" "I'll think about it"

Patrick giggles and rests his head against Pete's while the older boy resumes stroking Patrick's hair. They stay like that until Pete pulls back slightly and places a hesitant kiss to Patrick's cheek. The younger boy stiffens again and pulls back "Pete... Pete why?" "I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind" "I don't but why would you want to do that?" "You're beautiful and I have a huge crush on you so I thought I'd go for it"

Patrick's speechless but leans in to cup Pete's cheek in his hand "You're sure?" "Sure about having a crush on you? I'm totally sure" "No I mean are you sure you want me to kiss you" "I never said anything about you kissing me but hell yeah I'd love it"

He looks at the younger boy eagerly as Patrick licks his lips then slowly leans in. Patrick's lips are warm and soft against his so Pete can't hold back the little whine he lets out. When he hears it the younger boy laughs softly and wraps his arms around Pete.

Pete lets himself get laid back across the bed as Patrick kisses him harder. Pete feels a hand slip up his shirt but he tries to keep his breathing even and not get too excited.

The older boy can't even remember the last time he had sex or got sexual with someone. It probably wasn't too long ago but he doesn't remember much in the weeks leading up to the murder. There was barely a second when he wasn't drunk or high so he probably had a lot of sex during those weeks. He definitely hooked up with strangers or had sex for more drugs but he doesn't remember it.

Patrick's hand slips up Pete's shirt to run over his nipple, squeezing it gently to make Pete whine. It's been so long since Petes had good sex while sober and he misses it. Patrick's beautiful and seems like he'll be a good lay so Pete desperately wants it.

Patrick doesn't take things any further so Pete swallows his pride and reaches for Patrick's pants. The blond boy makes a surprised noise but let's Pete push them off. When Patrick still doesn't take things further Pete sighs and removes his own pants so he can grind against Patrick.

They grind against each other until they're both rock hard and Patrick pulls back "Pete what do you want?" "Anything, I'll take anything" "I don't want to take advantage of you" "You're not, I want this, I need this" "But you've been through a lot and I'm supposed to protect you" "You're supposed to look after me so give me what I need" "It feels like I'm abusing my authority" "You're not, you're not forcing me into anything" "I'm the only option and you're just desperate" "I'm not, I want you not anyone else"

Patrick looks worried but Pete pulls him down into a more gentle kiss. They make out slowly while Patrick relaxes into Pete's body and eventually sighs "I'm not having sex with you but I can blow you" "Ok that'd be awesome"

Pete never thought he'd get this lucky with Patrick. He watches the beautiful blond slide down to his knees and slip Pete's boxers off his legs. He places gentle kisses on Pete's hip bones and stomach which makes Pete sigh happily. He's gained weight since he came here because he's actually eating not just living on drugs. He works out for at least an hour every day so he's gaining some muscle back and starting to like his body again. Now that his bodies getting good again Pete really likes it when Patrick touches it or seems like he enjoys it.

When Patrick's lips wrap around Pete's cock the older boy whines and tries to stop himself grabbing Patrick's hair. Patrick seems super sweet but he's also kind of controlling and a perfectionist so Pete doubts it'd go well. Letting the younger boy do things his own way is probably a much better idea.

Patrick sucks Pete slowly, taking most of his cock in every time. Pete knows he has an average sized cock and he's always wished it was bigger and more impressive but he likes it right now. Patrick can easily take most of it in his mouth and it feels amazing, probably way better than it would if his cock was bigger.

Petes never looked closely before but Patrick has the most amazing eyes. The blond boy looks up at Pete while he licks and sucks at his dick and it drives Pete insane. He hasn't had a good blowjob in so long so Patrick could be terrible at it and it'd still feel amazing. It's been a long time since he had an orgasm so before long Pete feels the heat in the bottom of his stomach.

"Patrick... Patrick I..." "You gonna come?" "I'm gonna come, fuck baby". Patrick jerks Pete off quickly until the older boy comes with a shout, staining his stomach, Patrick's hand and the bed. Pete lies back on the bed boneless and happy while Patrick huffs and cleans them both up. After he does he hesitantly lies next to Pete and reaches for his hand. Pete hasn't held hands with someone since his last boyfriend who sent him into the spiral of depression and drugs.

Patrick's hand is small and calloused which feels great in Pete's. They lie in silence until Pete rolls over and cups Patrick's chin. They kiss slowly, exploring each other's mouths while Pete's hand slides down Patrick's body. The younger boy is hard but he didn't seem too comfortable with this before so Pete takes it slow. He knows he wants this and Patrick isn't taking advantage of him but Patrick's rightfully nervous about it.

Just when Patrick's starting to relax and Pete's undoing his belt buckle the door opens behind them. They spring apart but it's hard to hide the fact they're lying on the bed kissing while Pete's not wearing pants.

The other guard Joe glares at the two of them while they scramble to get decent. It's easy for Patrick but Pete has to hold a pillow over his dick while he searches for his boxers. When they're dressed Joe keeps glaring until Patrick cringes and stands up.

"Joe don't give me that look" "I told you not to fuck him, you had one small task and you failed" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" "You're so dumb dude"

I'm still lying on the bed confused as Joe ruffles Patrick's hair and they both look back at me. "Patrick what are you talking about?" "My first day working here I told Joe I thought you were hot and he told me I better not try anything with you" "Well I guess you failed" "Yup I did, majorly failed" "No too majorly, we didn't have sex or anything" "We got pretty close" "Haven't you ever watched baseball? Just because you get to third base doesn't mean you get a home run" "I've never watched baseball but I get it" "You can come back here and try for that home run of you want, you're still hard and that doesn't seem fair"

Patrick looks at Joe who rolls his eyes before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Patrick give me a shy smile so I stretch back on the bed "Get naked with me darling" "Like fully?" "Yeah" "Sorry I'm dumb" "You're not dumb, just come here and let me get you naked"

The blond boy stumbles over to Pete gently strips off his clothes and cups Patrick's pale ass in his hands. "You're beautiful baby" "Thank you" "What do you want me to do for you?" "Anything" "Do you wanna go all the way or wait for another time?" "Joe's here so maybe we should wait" "So blowjob?" "Yeah, that'd be good"

Pete spends the next few minutes with Patrick's dick down his throat and when he comes Pete neatly swallows it all up. They cuddle close and Patrick places kisses over Pete's forehead. The older man holds Patrick tight and dreads the time when they have to break apart. He hasn't been cared for like this in a long time and he'll miss it. Hopefully they'll do this again because it's still a month until the trial so there's lots of time for them to be together.

Pete's been super sleepy ever since he got out of rehab so he feels his eyes start to close even though he tries to stop them. He holds Patrick's hand tight and feels the younger boy squeeze it and whisper "Get some sleep Pete" before he falls asleep.


End file.
